Inkjet printing or recording systems are commonly used as an effective way to produce images on a print medium, such as paper. Ink droplets are ejected from a nozzle by the inkjet printing system and onto the print medium to produce an image thereon. Examples of inkjet printing systems include thermal inkjet printers and piezoelectric inkjet printers.